


Performance Art

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, Artist!Asami, F/F, Modern AU, Modern Art, Nudity, Performance Art, Professor!Korra, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's an art professor that visits galleries often to find that special piece. Not some generic piece, but one that will truly help expand her student's young minds. Hopefully tonight is a successful one.</p><p>DJ PLAY THAT SONG!<br/>"Baby, this is what you came for. Lightning strikes every time she moves. And everybody's watching her. But she's looking at you."<br/>-This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris and Rihanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Art

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to circacami for requesting this song! Hopefully you enjoy the fic and the place I've taken it!

The electronic music thrummed through the large gallery. People from all backgrounds walked around with glasses of champagne and fake laughter filtered through and around the art pieces.

Provocative versus modest.

Conservative versus erotic.

Modern versus traditional.

Colorful versus dull.

There was an array of pieces allowing the art lovers to find at least one they’d appreciate.

“Thanks,” said Korra with a polite nod of her head, taking a glass of champagne from the waitstaff. She slowly worked her way deeper into the gallery. With each step she took, she hoped she’d spot that one piece that made her heart sing. That one piece that stood out from the others. That caused her stomach to flutter and her mind to go into places she’d never expected it would travel. She wanted the escape. She needed the escape.

She rounded corner after corner, but nothing stood out. Nothing that she’d be able to talk about with her students back at the university. Nothing that could force their young minds to expand and reach.

She placed her empty glass onto the server’s tray and took another. She’d at least make the most of the free booze tonight. She let her gaze leave the art pieces and she scanned the people around. These were the elite of the art aficionados in Republic City and it showed. Each person was dressed to impress. They were sophisticated, educated, wealthy.

In truth, Korra hated the people that came to these shows, but it was worth it if she could find that one piece. That’s all she needed.

She rounded another corner and her feet moved on their own. She was transfixed on what lay ahead of her. Her ears blocked out all sound except for the heavy bass of the music. Her eyes only saw the piece in front of her. Her heart sang and her stomach flipped. She bit down hard on her lower lip as she finally approached the piece close enough and stopped.

It was unconventional. It was provocative. It was unique. It was erotic. It was the piece she was looking for.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A man hummed beside her.

Korra snapped out of her trance and looked beside her. The man was tall with dark hair. His features sharp and his red suit accentuating his slender build.

“What?” Korra asked not hearing what the man had said before.

“The piece. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes. She’s-” Korra stopped herself and coughed to clear her throat. “It is beautiful.”

The man chuckled. “Mako,” he said as he extended his hand for Korra to shake.

“Korra,” she replied as she took a firm hold of his hand.

“The artist of this piece is Asami Sato. She’s got a couple other pieces in here tonight, but obviously this is the main attraction.”

Korra nodded as her gaze returned to the piece. She could feel her heart racing as her eyes scanned over the stunning show in front of her. She trailed over the woman’s slender legs. Over her round ass that swayed along with the heavy electronic music. Over her Venusian dimples. Over the cascading long locks of dark raven hair. Korra wanted the woman to turn around, she wanted to see the complete piece. Not just part of it.

Around the woman’s feet were markers of all colors. She was enclosed in a glass box. Each panel littered with words and sentences. Each one evoking strong feelings from any onlooker. On top of what the woman was writing, there were also markers spread around the outside of the box so that people could write their own words. Their own stories. Some were as simple as their name, while others were deeper, sometimes harsh to read.

While the woman wrote words such as ‘slut,’ ‘bitch,’ and other slurs. Some of the art lovers wrote ‘how about your number,’ ‘call me,’ ‘sexy babe,’ and other things like that. But even with those things, people also wrote things such as ‘life is worth it,’ ‘art is fantastic,’ ‘Asami Sato is brilliant,’ and other varying statements.

It really was quite the piece.

Korra looked back at Mako. “I haven’t heard that name before. Is she new to Republic City?”

“No. People say that she’s been making art for years, but finally decided to show it this year. Supposedly she has a whole warehouse full of work that no one other than herself has seen.”

“Wow,” muttered Korra. “Is the woman in there Asami Sato or just a stand in?”

“Not sure. No one’s seen her before.”

“Oh.” Korra stepped closer to the glass and bent down. She picked up a marker and began to write a message. Just as she was about to finish, the woman turned. Korra’s hand stopped mid word and her eyes widened as she met the most striking woman in the world. She had these piercing and intriguing green eyes that seemed to shimmer in the bright lighting of the gallery. Dark eyeshadow and heavy eyeliner adorned her eyes, while her plump lips were painted a deep rouge. Her pale skin was blemish free and glowed.

Korra couldn’t help it, but her eyes trailed downward to look over the rest of the woman’s body. Her breasts were fairly small and topped with light pink nipples. Her stomach was slightly muscled, but not overly to the point of having abs. She was clean shaven, but as soon as that registered in Korra’s mind, her eyes snapped back upwards. She was met with a knowing smirk and an intense gaze.

Korra was about to back away but stopped to watch as the woman began to write a reply to her message.

“I’d love to. But only if you join me.”

Korra furrowed her brow. Did this woman really just accept her invitation to attend one of her lectures at the University? But what did she mean by join her?

Suddenly the glass panel swung open and the woman motioned for Korra to join her in the box. She quirked an eyebrow when Korra made no motion to move.

Korra shook her head slightly to try and free her mind from the rush of thoughts flooding it. She took a few tentative steps forward and into the glass box, jumping a little when it clicked shut.

Her heart was pounding and her eyes wandered, not sure where to look.

“It’s soundproof.”

Korra felt like she was about to burst. On top of the woman being stunning physically, her voice was slightly raspy and sexy as hell.

“You can touch.”

Korra ran a shaky hand through her short brown hair and let out a heavy sigh.

“Uh… So you’ll come to my lecture?” Korra asked, changing the subject.

The woman squinted her eyes and looked at Korra seriously. “Who do you think I am?”

“I’m hoping Asami Sato and not just someone she hired to be in her artwork,” Korra stated truthfully. “If you are, I’d love for you to not just attend one of my lectures, but also make a presentation.”

The woman stepped closer and Korra stepped backwards without thinking. But stopped when she felt the glass against her back. Without warning the woman’s bare body was flush against her own and her head was dipping downwards.

Korra gasped as she felt the woman’s lips against her neck. They moved upward until she felt the woman’s breath against her ear. Korra placed her hands on the woman’s hips and let out a shaky breath. She looked through the glass at the people watching them. She’d become part of the art and it was exhilarating. This was exactly what she had come for. She had found the piece and hopefully the artist as well.

“What’s your name,” whispered the woman as her tongue trailed the shell of Korra’s ear.

“Korra,” she gasped.

The woman chuckled a bit and trailed her hands up and down Korra’s arms.

“I’d love to do a presentation for you, Korra.” The woman paused and pulled away from Korra. She leaned back against the other side of the box. “And then maybe a separate one for your students.”

Korra smirked. “So you are Asami?” she asked in a playful tone. Her mind wasn’t as chaotic now that there was space between them.

The woman nodded, confirming that Korra’s hunch was right. Neither of them spoke for a good amount of time, just gazing at one another. The only sound that filled the box was the thud of the music, which didn’t make sense since Asami had said it was soundproof. A perplexed expression fell across Korra’s face without meaning to and Asami’s laughter filled the box. Korra smiled. Her laughter was just as beautiful as everything else about her.

“Have another question?”

“Yeah. You said this was soundproof, but the music is still as loud as ever.”

Asami pointed downward and Korra’s eyes followed. In one of the corners was a little speaker that was built into the floor. “Oh,” muttered Korra. She was about to say something about the sound system, but all thoughts left her mind when she saw Asami’s hips swaying to the music.

Asami’s movements were fluid and sensual. Her arms rose above her head and she slowly closed the space between herself and Korra. In the back of her mind, Korra was aware that people were watching, but she forced it to stay where it was. All she needed to think about was the beautiful and talented woman in the box with her. Nothing else. The glass walls may as well be brick for all she cared.

Asami’s body rubbed against her own and she felt herself pressed against the glass once again. She kept her hands at her side though, not sure what would cross the line or not. Asami continued to dance against her, her arms slowly falling and hands grasping Korra’s. She guided them onto her hips and twirled.

Korra gasped as Asami’s ass ground into her. Her pulse rang in her ears, drowning out the music. In truth, all Korra wanted to do was break out of this godforsaken glass box. To shove Asami into her car and bring her home with her. To make the woman cry out her name. To make a new type of art.

Asami’s movements stop abruptly and she turned in Korra’s arms. She smiled at her softly and caressed Korra’s cheek with a pale hand. Korra leaned her head back against the glass as Asami’s head tilted downwards. In what felt like minutes, but was just milliseconds, Asami closed the space between them. Her lips were soft and Korra could taste the wax of her lipstick. Korra’s body felt as if she’d been struck by lightning. The feeling was electric and her heart was pounding.

She didn’t even hear the click of the glass unlocking or the panel swinging open. She only became aware of this when Asami pushed her out of the box and swung it shut before she could protest.

Korra stood there bewildered as Asami smirked at her and began to write something on the glass. The words didn’t register in Korra’s mind until Asami tapped the glass with a finger.

‘Your place,’ it read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to make a request in the comments here or at Ahhhsami.tumblr.com/ask.
> 
> And again thank you circacami! She's on tumblr, go follow her everyone hehe. 'circacami.tumblr.com'
> 
> Also big thanks to toomanyaaays who beta'd this!


End file.
